bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nookleer7
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Abirama Redder page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arrancar109 (talk) 00:32, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Translations Please avoid changing the translations. While Tite Kubo's Spanish is incorrect, he set the translations to what he wanted it to say, and that is how it will be done on this wiki. :Unfortunately, I don't believe that's how we do things on this wiki. You would need to discuss it with one of the admins, such as , or . :Grammar is one thing, but I believe this is an issue involving the wiki's policy and Manual-of-Style, and I don't see a good work around that. Enforcement of those usually would trump grammar edits, from what I understand from the admins on the wiki. Please, try to discuss it with them. Spanish Translations Ok we get your points, you can take the points to the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner and discuss them properly in a mature manner. All this trolling the users on this site needs to stop, you don't need to deride everyone here because the Spanish isn't up to your standards. We haven't had a native Spanish translator here in years but if you want to discuss helping out then go to the Corner. Please stop this derisive attitude and we can discuss it in a friendly manner, the sarcasm and taking some people's God's name in vain can be offensive to some so please respect that. Thanks. Going off from what Sun said... Taking a cursory glance at some of your translations, several of them seem to indeed be correct. The current translations were provided nearly four years ago, when UNMASKED first came out, and have not been questioned since then; oversights like this happen from time to time. That being said, I should clarify that while the translations (which are not provided by Kubo) may be in need of correction, the Spanish terms themselves must remain as is, regardless of grammatical incorrectness - it is not in our place to alter what was directly written in the source material and its accompanying databooks. It is already common knowledge that Kubo is rather terrible at Spanish and German. Thank you for bringing this to our attention, but in the future, please refrain from making such changes without directly addressing the Translation Corner or an admin/mod first. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:37, September 23, 2014 (UTC)